Pokemon: Gray Overcast
by Matai
Summary: The pokemon world has changed for the worse ever since Pokemon have turned wild again. However, they seem more aggressive than before. This means that I have had 14 years of challenges for me. I didn't ask to be a trainer but it was a necessary thing for the town, and I guess it is pretty fun, except considering the possibility of death every time I go into the wild, or anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I just want to let you know I am going to make some changes from the game, anime and manga series to make it more realistic. Such as there is little difference between light screen, reflect and protect, ground/rock will be more alike. Trainer's will have more intelligent pokemon, move limit is not 4, team limit is not 6 (sort of), types are not as effective depending on scenarios (not just type matchups). Evolution will be a slower change and as the pokemon mature (in most cases). Feel free to make suggestions and character ideas although it should be Sinnoh oriented. PS I am Canadian so don't complain about English variations, I may use American or Canadian, although please do tell me about any spacing errors, (real) spelling mistakes and things you don't understand. Also when indicating a thought I will use dashes to separate AND use italics.**

Prologue:

October 17th-

It has been almost 14 years since the pokemon's "revolt" of sorts…probably better to think of it as a reversion to their basic instincts, but more aggressive to humans. It's all thanks to Plasma riling the legendaries over in Unova. - _Team Rocket has failed-_ but at the least we managed to beat Galactic for the most part. The only problem is Plasma's plan is also affecting our regions, and now they want whatever power Sinnoh's legendaries have to offer -if they truly exist-.

I can still remember some of the initial events, _-I don't want to forget-_ the time when people could live in peace and pokemon trainers were far too common. Before outlying towns and houses were either destroyed by pokemon or abandoned. _-In my case maybe both-_ Now there are only 6 gyms and technically 7 towns for economic reasons supposedly. This was however prompted by pokemon destroying them. To prevent any more "downsizing" walls were erected and trainers posted as guards, particularly to combat pokemon who could tunnel under, fly over or in the rare event a pokemon capable of destroying the wall appears. People who lived in towns carved out of the mountains stood a significantly higher chance of living and all of the towns with that feature have survived more or less.

Trainers however aren't like before, energetic kids with unbridled energy, well for the most part, because they quickly die off, but another reason is because they are much older than before because of risks. You could only apply for a trainer licence between the ages of 15 and 35 but there are veterans who kept some pokemon. There are pokemon handlers though, who use it solely for work like Miltank handling, rather than being official trainers as they have different licensing and schooling than us. -

End of entry

* * *

Once again it's time for applications. I doubt a big turn out because last year there was only about 8 students throughout the entire year who applied to be a trainer (excluding users). Considering my town's populace is about 7,300 it is quite sad considering only 4 of those 8 are still active trainers.

"Don't you think we are spread out pretty thin Cassia?" She nods but as I finish speaking an disgruntled looking girl - _If that is the right way to describe her-_ who seems around 16 comes out of the bushes with a murkrow on her shoulder. The girl notices us and quickly tries pushing her sleeve up which slips back over her hands. Cassia quickly presses her pokeball and she disappears in a ray of light. _-Why didn't Cassia notice her?!...Is she a travelling trainer?-_

As she approaches slowly in the distance with an oversized white backpack I notice she is wearing a black sweater with mesh portions, loosely overtop long enough droops over her hips and hands. A black skirt drapes over her black and navy leggings which seems like an odd combination, but so does an indigo bandana around her neck, although it matches her eyes. _-She reminds me of a hex maniac but cute. Maybe she is doing a gijinka to bond with a ghost type pokemon-_ Now that I see her up close I notice she also has a navy tank underneath...and a funny crooked smile.

"Hi, I would like to apply to be a trainer" she hands me a creased resumé which seems like it was repeatedly crumpled by her hands from nervousness and flattened out. She looks at the ground sheepishly with reddening cheeks. _-Was she working up the nerve?-_

"Whose 'mon is that then?"

"Mine but it doesn't have a pokeball and I can't get one without a licence."

"Alright, but put it in a cage at the Centre" - _I'm surprised she wasn't arrested for having it out like that. What are those Jenny's doing?-_

She seems somewhat flustered at my statement. I forgot most folks have never been to a Pokemon Centre.

"It is located here on the map" I say pointing to a large building on the map. "Just give me your resumé and you can go. Once there you need to wait for an hour until registration closes.

"Thank you" she responds and give a slight bow before seeming to muster the courage for another question with a shaky voice. "What pokemon was beside you? A Gardevoir? Can I see it?"

She has a gleam in her eyes like childish excitement but I can't say it isn't appealing as a human.

"A Gardevoir but I can't show you unless you have a licence so I will later. Good luck"

She looks happy from my response and then heads off to the centre. I tap Cassia's pokeball and she reappears beside me. I look down at her resume "She was Anaroque Issa Indigo...odd name but it sounds cute but she didn't need to write her middle name" I chuckle as Cassia nods.

"Her bandana matches her name too- but you really couldn't sense her?" Cassia nods again.

"It is almost like she was dark type. Maybe the rumour dark type humans exist is true but it isn't hard to believe when you are psychic." Out of curiosity I read read her trainer description and subclasses she was gunning for.

Age: 16 Date of Birth: October 31

Sex: Female Height: 5'5

Reason for applying:To help both people, 'mon and improve myself. /

Position: Trainer. Preferred Subclasses- Ranger, Nurse

* * *

"This place is a lot bigger than expected!" Murkrow caws seemingly in agreement then scans the room much like I but not frantic.

"Hi, welcome to the Pokemon Centre where we restore your pokemon to top condition! Would you like us to restore your pokemon?" a baby-faced teenage boy asks. He is wearing an eye patch and cough mask making me feel a pang of pity. Despite his face being obscured you could tell he had a huge grin plastered on his face. _-No wonder they are called Joys-_

"I was told to drop off m-my pokemon. It doesn't have a po-po-pokeball though"

"Not a problem if he is docile. Just take him to the room in the back where there is spare cages. Feel free to give him some bird food too."

"Th-thank you" I nod before taking Murkrow over and put him in a cage. - _I n-need to stop stuttering. Even in my mind ARRGH is there no hope for me!-_ I continue walking with a smile trying to hide my shame as I put Murkrow away.

Once finished I sit in the waiting area where the t.v. is already on and tuned in to the news. One of the Basculin fish farms had a robbery late last night which seems to be the work of a crime syndicate. It is probably either Rocket or Plasma since Galactic seems to have lost all of their prowess when I was young. I have seen that there is still some unsubstantiated rumours going about them being active according to news once again. As a change of pace I pull out my sketchbook from my bag and begin drawing the Gardevoir I saw earlier. It had a blue hue to it's hair which was different from the green I have seen in old books. It seemed so human with it's bracelet with shellbell and hair clip. It is too bad pokemon books and such are no longer available online or in libraries without a license.

* * *

"Yo, wake up!"

I grumble because of dream eater ruining whatever rest I was getting. I wake up in a grumpy haze from the many fights and deaths I experienced in my dreams. - _I hate being woken up-_

"Yes" I say, my voice gruff and dark rings under my eyes again.

"I am here to become a trainer" a happy-go-lucky, lean, cocoa brown kid, in a colorful tank with a green button up left open.

- _He has too many accessories on. They are even in his hair-_ He has an arrogant vibe about him which annoys me but we both aren't giving a very good first impression.

"Give me your resume then go to the Pokemon Centre." I point to the same spot on the map as earlier.

"Re-resumé?! I didn't know I needed one." he says so I give him an annoyed look.

"Well then go get one to complete from the Pokemon Centre. Bring it back within 20 minutes or you'll make me late and you miss registration." - _They would probably let him in anyways because we need trainers. It is more of a formality and a half baked attempt to prevent criminal acts with pokemon.-_

"Ok." he says with confused confidence as he makes a dash for the Centre.

A few minute later I am awoken once more with a messy, but complete resumé.

"This will do." I read only his name, Cameron Lundin, and age, 15, before ignoring the rest due to the effort required to decipher his writing.

My 'dex alarm goes off and I get up to leave. I didn't notice Gardevoir was back in her ball but she did what was required of her. - _I hope there will be other people who applied.-_

* * *

When I enter there is one more applicant other than the two I saw. Orientation is already under way by the time I have arrived and it is being done by none other than the A-rank trainer, my boss, Rolan. The only reason I came was because I was told to talk to that snake and tracking him down after orientation is a drag. - _Good thing I came in near the end_ -

"...After 2 seasons of being a trainer and being at least an E rank trainer you do 2 of 4 placement which are generally safer than contracts but still risky. They are Ranger, Researcher, Officer aka Jenny, and Nurse aka Joy. Each placement lasts one season. These part time jobs are needed as they are a more stable source of income compared to Trainer contracts. Some can even be done when you become incapacitated. Interns don't get paid though, so hope they like you and the work you do so you can get certified. You may find the odd non-trainer researcher or secretary but that is irrelevant. Seeing as I have told you everything and I am a busy man I would like you to meet your new mentor, Uriah Grayson!" He gestures towards me.

The new guy looks towards me, Anaroque smiles and Cam sighs.

- _He didn't just say my name did he-_ I almost fall off the chair I was leaning on. I glare at the snake while he just mouths "Forgot to tell you but you got to if you want your pay"

This is one of the days I want to beat the crap out of him, with or without my pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

I am still taking it all in when a barrage of questions hits me and I am now surrounded by the three. Although I didn't quite hear every question, and most are coming from that flashy guy, Cameron. - _I think that was his name._ -

"When and how do we get our starter? What exactly are you going to do as our mentor? What pokemon do you have? Can I get a different mentor -preferably a cute girl?"

I respond in a haze with, "Later. Missions and train. Later I will show you some. Be satisfied with a cute team member." - _I'm not in the mood to answer questions. Let me sleep-_ I glance at Anaroque who is blushing…- _Crap I said that out loud-_

Cameron seemed to brush that last statement off and is seemingly quite annoyed with me - _Probably mad I ain't a cute girl-_

"She is creepy with no sense of style. Poindexter over there ain't much better either" he points to the new person, a boy who would be the cliche nerd if he only had a pocket protector and glasses. This elicits negative responses from the rest of us. Anaroque is back to a gloomy annoyed expression again and the nerd and I -who is also a nerd- am annoyed.

"I wish I could be rid of you Cameron, but teams are made by the season, so unless you want to be a quitter you have to put up with it."- _I would prefer if he did quit. He is the type to die young not that I would find that a negative at this point in time-_

"May I interrupt?" The nerd Cameron insulted earlier is actually not bad looking, wavy brown hair, blue button up shirt and khaki pants although he seems quite stiff in demeanor. "I am Brinthon and would like to know what we are supposed to do at the moment. It is to my understanding we need to go to Trainer School for 2 days or so before receiving a starter."

"You are right for the most part but starters come with conditions. You got to pay a deposit fee -in case you or your pokemon die before making it up.- It is pretty expensive so you can get a loan and my job is to prevent your death anyways. To repay the lab you can simply let them keep the money or you can give them 5 common pokemon, 2 uncommon -which are starters-, or 1 rare pokemon and they return the cash. You don't need a starter though. You get a lot more respect by catching a pokemon in the wild as a starter and they are typically stronger but difficult to tame. Respect isn't worth dying for."

"Do I need a starter too?" Anaroque quietly asks which I think Cameron didn't even hear despite being beside her.

"Not unless you want to. Having two pokemon will be a good help early on but you can only start with one outside of PC storage until you are a E rank trainer. First let's take you to trainer school." We walk outside to the school, they follow like little Duckletts.

"How many pokemon do you have? What are they?" Cameron asks.

"7 but Gardevoir, Torterra, and Monferno to name a few. " I reply.

"What rank are we and what is the difference."

"S is league level, they have unlimited pokemon in PC and 12 in a team. Most people don't even keep more than 6 with them due to safety reasons unless they are babies and eating. A rank can have a maximum of 24 pokemon, 12 on a team, 12 in stasis/PC and they make up gym leaders. B rank can have 14 pokemon total, 8 on a team, 6 in stasis. Then there is C, which I am, you can have 6 on hand and 4 in stasis. you got to be at least C level to lead a team and can't be promoted until certain requirements have been met. D can have 4 on a team, 2 in stasis and make up the majority of trainers if they are lucky. E can have 2 on a team with 2 in stasis. If you guys pass your test you can become an F rank trainer, with 1 in your team and 2 in stasis."

We enter our destination which is a large building, with skylights. Upon entering there is a large collection of books and 8 computers, 2 of which are occupied. I point to a small study room.

"That is your classroom. The library is free to use once you get your licence, if you need somethin' ask Tania. I will be back in two days. Tania has my contact info." I head back outside and as I pass by the classroom window Tania calls out to me.

"Gray these your kids?" She asks stunned I have mentees.

"Yeah. I'm busy though so talk to you later" - _I am glad none of the guys asked about the Honedge on my hip although maybe they didn't notice.-_

* * *

"I said 'What is the effect of a Chesto berry?'" Tania, our teacher only about 17 in age asks.

"I don't know. You never told us." Cameron replies

"I did but you were too busy sleeping"

"We should have given him one so he would wake up" Brinthon mutters causing me to stifle a laugh which creates a disjointed smile on my face. Tania and Brinthon both laugh except for the annoyed Cameron who is visibly annoyed.

"Well I pretty much taught you everything. You can just read over the textbook in your next hour before your last test. If you pass you can go to the research lab across the road for your starter after we print out your trainer I.D. You can get 1 of 3 starters, Turtwig a grass type, Chimchar a fire type and Piplup a water type." As Tania finishes speaking a knock is heard at the door which reveals our mentor Uriah. "Hey, Gray." she chimes.

"Hey. Are they done the exam?" I notice that he has dark rings under his eyes but this time he has a black and red shemagh from his nose to collarbone, a grey neckwarmer over his hair to pull the mangled black hair back, a long sleeve red henley, and black cargo pants. He has a leather bracelet on, a silver chain, leather boots, a black leather belt and a leather drawstring duffel hanging from his hands. _-He seems like a big fan of leather. I wonder why he goes by Gray though.-_

His eyes glance towards me. - _Crap! I shouldn't stare-_ I quickly turn away half hoping he did and didn't see. It was quite obvious that I did because my hair spun slower than I. - _Stupid inertia-_

"We haven't even started the test yet. Check your watch." Tania says.

"It broke when I was fighting Lucian. I forgot to take it off." _-Eh! A fight?-_ "Anyways I need to sleep so I'mma crash here." Gray heads to the couch adjacent from me, lies down and pulls his shemagh over his eyes.

I turn to my books to study as Brinthon is quizzed by Cameron and glance over at Uriah resting with rays of light shining past him. Time flies by with studying and before you know it the exam is in front of my face.

"Clear your desks. Anything below a C is a fail. You cheat you fail. You have the hour. Good luck."

I take that as my cue to begin and we all turn our bundle of papers over and begin writing.

Just as fast as that exam was placed in front of me it was gone. "Alright, they are all marked." she says while making a final scribble in red pen. "Close call Cameron." She hands a test bleeding in red ink. She then hands me a test with a B+ and Brinthon's which was an A-. I expected him to get almost perfect but from what was said in class I guess his ethics are questionable. Uriah seems to have woken up while our tests were being handed out and he gets up before adjusting his shemagh.

"Oh I didn't expect C to pass." Uriah says with a tired voice.

We all give him a confused look. "Oh and Anaroque is A, Brinthon is B. It is just easier for missions and such. You can call me Gray if you want." _-It matches his expression and name-_ "Go get your licenses then starters. Any safe catch is a good one after all." As I expected Cam runs to the lab but I didn't expect Brinthon to do the same.

"I call Turtwig" Brinthon calls out

"I am getting Chimchar anyways" Cameron responds before slamming into the door with a thud and slipping inside.

Upon my entering Cameron is already waiting in the front of the line but had to wait for Tania who simply gave a thumbs up. We are greeted by a middle-aged female secretary with hair in a bun and wearing a typical blue suit common to secretaries here. She simply nods and views Cameron's personal information online which seems to be like a screening. Once she verifies his identity and mark to be true she directs him for a photo - _I didn't notice Tania uploaded them already. Hopefully it isn't there for anyone to see._ \- Cameron moves to the side and with a grin gets his photo taken. While the loud black machine sitting on the desk is churning out Cameron's I.D. Brinthon has his photo taken. They both rush up to the lab and I soon follow with my I.D. I find to be unsatisfactory.

Upon my entering an old, burly researcher appears named Donatello based on his name tag. - _He looks like a tank! Hopefully he isn't mean-_

"Welcome to the centre. Are you interns? Or rookies here for starters? Or perhaps here for my request in the research of psychic and dark humans?"

I never heard of a dark human but it sounds interesting. Brinthon seems to be in the same boat as me judging from the look on his face but before we could say anything Cameron says "Starters please."

"Of course lad, come this way. Also if you didn't see my name tag you can call me Professor Mesquite or Donatello or Donny for short which is what the young bloods call me."

He leads us into a room with one way windows, and 3 sliding doors. In front of each small door is a bowl, orange, green or blue. After pressing a button food comes down and into each of the bowls. The orange bowl had two tiny sticks, a few different berries and head of a small caterpie fall down, with most of the berries being disfigured nanab. The blue bowl had crushed ice with small pieces of berries inside and a finneon scraps. The last one oddly had muddy soil with flecks of berry and bugs inside. A lamp also turned on above the door allowing me to see beads of water on the soil.

"I only have 1 of each this year. My apologies. I don't have any other pokemon worth becoming a starter but it is best to use the tried and true typical starters. I recommend you each leave a bit of food in the bowl and keep a bit in your hand to give to the starter of your choice so it associates you with a caregiver making it more friendly. An old intern taught me that." he says that last line with a slight chuckle making me think of Gray which I didn't realize was upstairs with us but behind the glass.

We each do as he instructed. Although it is strong smelling I pick up the old Finneon head, Brinthon and handful of muddy soil and Cameron a nanab berry. Once we return to our original positions Donatello presses a switch revealing the three Sinnoh starters, prized for their above average intelligence, slightly more docile nature towards people and powerful evolutions.

The cute pokemon view the room before cautiously eating some food. Turtwig does so in a corner under the lamp, Piplup pulls it's tray back a bit to eat and Chimchar just scarfs it down. That amount of food didn't quite satisfy them but they all smell more food.

"Turtwig is female, Chimchar and Piplup are both male" Donatello tells us. - _Although awkward I did notice that about the chimchar_.-

I slowly crouch down and waddle to the piplup offering it the Finneon head which it cautiously takes in it's beak before swallowing it whole.

"Aside from winning them over with food you can also win it's respect or fear. Respect becomes important when it matures or they may be disobedient even with the other two methods in use. It was also brought to my attention from one the intern previously mentioned. He has S rank potential with his ability.."

"Who was that trainer?" Brinthon asks as he coaxes the Turtwig to let him pet it.

"Uriah Grayson. I thought I saw him with you guys from outside the window. I was hoping he was coming about some research but no matter...these are their pokeballs." he unclips three pokeballs from his belt. Each ball had an elemental insignia to differentiate the pokemon with. Just register it with your licence and 'dex. The real deal of pokedexes are the custom types which were also influenced by Uriah and another intern."

I turn to chimchar chattering while it hangs off of Cameron's arm and is playing with his necklace.

"Excuse me sir but I already got my starter, Murkrow. Am I really allowed to get another pokemon?"

"Nothing says you can't. And better to anyways because that Piplup doesn't get along well with other males of his species, which are expected to hatch in three weeks time. Do note that even though these pokemon were raised to be docile towards humans even with a slight provocation you may be attacked. Don't let it worry you though. Just sign this contract and show me your trainer licences. He hands us each a pen and paper from the adjacent table which we use to sign our contracts. We then show him our licenses which he nods to approvingly.

"Good luck on your journeys and hope to see you soon."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you come up with a name for your Piplup?" Brinthon asks as we head down the stairwell of the building plastered with old health safety posters like wash your hands and the sort.

"N-no. I don't know what a suitable name would be."

"I am naming my Chimchar, Chimchampion! Or Champ for short." Cameron proclaims with eyes burning with excitement.

"I am calling Turtwig, Trea because it is short for when I give attack commands, somewhat feminine, sounds like a plant, and atypical."

"Speaking of attacks want to have a pokemon battle?!" Cam asks.  
"We were talking about names and I would rather bond with it first. Also if I battle with another trainer's pokemon while young and inexperienced it may grow aggressive tendencies to other trainers and their Mon or distrust me due to its injuries."  
"I agree with Brinthon" I say.  
Tania and Gray are talking inaudibly and then pushes his back so he stumbles towards us. -So he did come with us? Sometimes I don't even hear him walk by.-  
"Listen up guys" Cam stops rambling about battling for a moment somewhat annoyed, but it didn't seem like Brinthon was paying attention to him anyways. "For your first mission meet at the trainer gym to pick up a weapon and so I can assess your physical abilities. For now get acquainted with your pokemon in the training grounds separately. After that refer to the trainer guide which is in to help you prepare yourself as a new trainer. Just a heads up but you can continue to rest in the Pokecenter for free for only 1 month or until you manage to move out. Also your first week of meals are free too but the food isn't too good so I would recommend a few missions under the belt asap so you get good eats."

"If you said it is free for that long does it mean we can pay for extra weeks." Brinthon asks

"Yeah. It is like cheap group housing with little privacy and space."

-I was wondering why the 3 of us were the only trainers who seemed to have slept in the centre aside from Joys-

I can tell that Brinthon wants to ask more questions but won't for some reason. -People are all so gray…- I giggle a bit at my pun. -Phooey! This is why people think I am weird!-

* * *

"Cassia you ready for the team's first mission?"

She gives a nod and I pick up my bag and put my shemagh on. I am wearing a Henley shirt -I think that is what it is called, although this one has a zipper instead of buttons- and tan cargo pants which pockets are filled with miscellaneous but useful items. -Despite often wearing these shirts I can't tell if I should call them sweaters or what in the heck they are.- I put my belt on which has my pokeball belt and Doublade wraps itself on and covers it's blade with it's long tapestry off the hilt. With a quick look in the mirror I decide to head out so I lock the door to my room and head downstairs where Lucian is practicing close combat on a wooden martial arts dummy, blue wisps of his aura coming out. "I am going out for combat training Lucian. Can you come with me?" Cassia explains what we are doing telepathically to make sure he understands and he nods before pointing at his watch and officer badge. "Thanks. This will only take a half hour or so if all goes well" -He still seems on guard with me or at least Rai even though he lives with me- I give a slightly sad look back as the stern Lucian follows suit.

* * *

I am already waiting for Grey and Cameron at the Trainer Gym. -Maybe I shouldn't have packed so many things- I decide to place my bag against the tree I am resting under. Brinthon is beside me but he is just reading a small e-book about Turtwig and it's evolutionary line off of his tablet. -I wish I had something like that. Hopefully I can get one after a few missions.- I notice Gray approaching from a short distance away because of his unique attire making him stand out.

"Gray is here Brinthon."

Brinthon looks up and puts his tablet and water bottle into his messenger bag. -He seems to be so prepared for everything and has half as much stuff as me- Cameron seems to be approaching at breakneck speed, well almost breakneck as he faceplants into the dusty road but lives before jumping back up and sprinting again. We are all in clothes of a similar style to our typical attire although I think Brinthon's pants can unzip below the knee and Cam is wearing running shoes instead of sandals. -I wonder what Gray and Cam would look like in suits, and Brinthon in casual clothes- I am brought back to reality when Brinthon nudges me and the three of them are already heading inside. -Good ol' Brinthon. He is a good guy. I probably would have been lost without him.-

Upon entering there is 3 trainers from what I can see, and a clerk behind a counter of weapons which one of the trainers is inspecting to buy. The other two trainers are on a sub-level having a pokemon battle. His Charmeleon against the girl's Machop which despite having rigid muscles is moving quite sharp.

"That girl is the gym leader Yvonnka, you will have to face her twice, for moving up the first two ranks. If I were you I would watch the battle before we start." Gray says.

Cam was already engrossed in the battle before Gray said that but Brinthon takes Grays recommendation by pulling out his tablet to record the battle. -I really, really need to get me one of those or a smart phone or something!-

It seems like we missed a lot of the battle as Machop is considerably tired now. It seems like the Charmeleon has run out of PP for fire moves though so it goes in for a slash but Machop quickly chops at it's neck with enough force to temporarily prevent blood flow to Charmeleon's brain causing it to faint.

Gray speaks up as the battle is finished. "Don't forget about machops physical ability in close combat. If you do attack it, is best to attack from a range to tire it out instead of rushing in. You need to pace yourself well or you will not beat it. Unless you have enough strength to crush it."

Brinthon is typing in some notes at the same time, which includes what Gray said.

"That was the first Charmeleon I ever saw. It must have been from a trade as it isn't native or invasive to Sinnoh. It seems recently evolved too as it is not quite used to it's own body but on the other hand it seems quite the opposite for Machop, possibly close to evolving as it seems larger than what I have seen in reference." Brinthon says.

"Well anyways let's do your physical exam." Gray says as he walks to a scale in the corner of the room and measures our height and weight. We didn't really need the tape measuring for our height but we calculated our BMI's which Gray says isn't even that accurate a depiction of our health but regardless we do it. After that we do some basic drills which Cam seems to be good at in stamina. -He had to be good in something- But Brinthon and I have a bit of trouble keeping up in that aspect.. However I do seem to be the strongest out of the three of us oddly enough, but Brinthon isn't small and will probably get a lot stronger than me with some exercise. He is also only a year older too.

"You guys tired yet?" Gray asks.

It is pretty obvious by our panting but we nod anyways.

"Good. Lucian!" a Lucario with an officer badge stuck to a velcro strap around his leg jumps forward with a fierce aura around it that seems to pull away from myself and Gray. -Could just be my eyes playing tricks on me-

"Pick any weapon from the wall behind me. One pick but you get to keep it. Your goal is to knock Lucian down. He will also attack but not hard enough that you should will die. If your only weapon breaks then you can opt for hand to hand. All three of you can go at once." Gray is finished his instructions and lets us view the weapons which all seem a little shabby, probably used by previous trainers or made by a rookie craftsman.

There is a black rust over a metal rod with a few dents which seems to be collapsible if the rust is taken care of. A hardwood rod with three prongs, -looks more like a stick with skewers hammered in-, a dull clip point knife with a chip on it's belly, a set of tonfas, longbow with a heavy cord and no arrows, slingshot with no ammo except for pebbles which could be found outside,and a heavy rusty axe with splinters throughout the handle which immediately enter Cam's hand when he tries to pick it up. After examining each of them carefully I decide to take the slingshot and a few pebbles from outside which I am surprised Gray didn't object to. I only took that though because Brinthon took the metal rod. Cam chose the axe which doesn't make much sense with his strength and Gray agrees considering his frown at his pick.

"Lucian, no aura okay and don't stab them. Begin." Gray commands in a low tone like a typical t.v. villain.

The gung ho Cameron dashes in with a large overhead swing with his axe but while swinging Lucian closes the gap and smashes the handle with the spike on his palm following with a knee to Cam's side. A split is heard when the axe crashes onto the ground. Now that Cameron has been knocked down I can actually take my shot. Lucian sees me poised to shoot and dashes in a zig-zag towards me. -Too fast- I release the pebble which hits Lucian's shoulder but I am knocked back by his tackle with the air knocked out of me. While I fell it seems like Brinthon and Lucario hit each other.

"Stop" Gray says.

By the time he finishes saying that I am sitting up in a bit of a daze and Cam sitting against a wall Gray's Lucario as lurching over Brinthon. Brinthon gives a tired smile as Lucario's offers his arm. Brinthon accepts and Lucian heads to the fountain for a drink which is quite the surreal sight.

"So how was it?" Gray asks well scanning our bodies with his eyes. Cam's hand clasped above his hip, and Brinthon holding his stomach.

"Fun scary." was all Brinthon said.

"An accurate depiction of how I felt too. If you don't think you can handle this again then I would retire now."

"Couldn't you have told us before we got our starter?" Cam says annoyed.

"I could have but that would also be illegal for me to test you like this. Looks like you'll keep the axe head C, and I assume you guys will want the weapons you took."

"Whatever will let me live longer." I say with a light chuckle.

"Well Cam is screwed. He would have died if Lucian used his special attacks or spikes. Maybe the rest of you guys too but good job Brinthon for using opportunity to your advantage and Ana for thinking outside the box. Or should I say gym." He chuckles a bit and a smirk. "I assume this was a calculated risk and FYI, Lucario can also make a rod of energy. If you pay him in cash or food he may train you. Feel free to also buy any other weapon from the store if you got the money for it. Those 3 that you used can be taken if you show the clerk, Amon, your trainer card. If you need Lucian then go to the dojo from 10-2 which can be found east of here but he works with the police so don't interrupt his work. He dislike people who interfere with justice."

"But what are the fees?" Brinthon asks

"You will have to work it out with him. He has to go to work now. See ya later Lucian." Gray tosses a persim berry at him which Lucian catches with his wrist spike and eats off it.

-How is a slingshot supposed to help me against something like that?-

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody. Realistically expect a chapter about every two months but more in the summer. I appreciate any constructive comments, corrections and ideas so please let me know what is on your mind. I am still trying to figure out how I should lay out the region but I hope it works out well. Ik this has been a bit of a slow start but leave a comment if you want different things explored or accelerated. Have fun with this chapter and continue to expect changes in POV's for a while.

* * *

 **"What a rip off! All I get is a broken rusty axe." Cameron grumbles**

"Can I have it then?" I inquire.

"Yeah whatever B." Cam replies.

-I'm lucky I got the old style of axe, new ones just aren't as good of a make, or so Uncle Garrett says. Just replace the handle, sharpen the blade, polish, and it is good as new.- I decide to wrap it with the scarf so it won't damage my things.

Ana waves at us from outside the window to come over which we find out is to see Gray's pokemon which he is about to summon He pulls out an ultra ball and two great balls summoning a Gardevoir, Monferno, and Torterra.

-I never expected to see pokemon of this caliber, especially at his rank.-

"I have never seen that slender white and blue pokemon before. What species is it?"

"Gardevoir." He replies. "We typically look green though and are very rare within this region" a soft voice echoed in my head.

-What the heck! D-d-don't tell me it is psychic-

"Cassia!" Gray shouts which makes me suddenly feel a wave of emptiness within my own head as the psychic link breaks. "You know better than that. This is why I can't let you out in front of others. You know we can't go making psychic links. You'll get me arrested with that behaviour or worse- you die!" Gray scowls.

It sounds like Gray is psychic when he phrases it like that.

I speak up, "I-I don't mind as long as I get warning next time. It was just surprising hearing another voice in my head, and that your Gardevoir could speak English.".

"Cassia"

"Right I meant Cassia." I reply which makes Gray flick her in the head and send her back inside her ultraball. It was obvious she didn't verbalize because her mouth didn't move and very few pokemon are capable of it. I regret blowing her cover by correcting myself, it was an accident and I now lost my opportunity to talk with her. Seeing the Monferno and Torterra will still be fun though.

Monferno is chattering as he hangs off of Torterra's branch. It is funny to see it in a loincloth but his Gardevoir also had some apparel too which I didn't expect. I understand that he would not want to see their genitalia though. Anaroque climbs on top of the Torterra while the Monferno simultaneously jumps across towards Cam's pokeball causing Anaroque to almost fall off of Torterra.

"Chan and Tripe are their names. They are generally docile, just don't touch them in weird places, take their food, or glare at them." Chan likes being combed and Tripe likes a cold rinse with a scrub, also when Chan eats the bugs on him." Gray says excitedly while half laughing half talking making his speech difficult to understand.

I admire Gray as a trainer, good control over his pokemon, and they seem to love each other. I only see Gray smile when joking or with his Mon... so pretty much this the only time when he has grinned if exclude laughing. -Maybe because he is tired... But why does he always seem tired and grumpy?-

"Seeing as you must all be tired let's take a break." -He means he is tired too probably- "For your first mission you will be taking out a Galvantula and at least 5 Joltik. We obviously require you to capture or kill them and keep the bodies for pay. I want B to lead. If you need help ask me but I want to catch a Joltik not go exterminating bugs. It's easier killing them so I will leave that to you."

"But we haven't been on a mission yet!" I exclaim.

"That is why I will be there. You need to lead missions sooner or later but I will take care of the Galvantula if you say 'save me senpai'." Gray says. -that is quite the odd phrase. What does senpai even mean? Must have been from one of those old television shows-

"I am cool with that but I want you to loan me Gardevoir for the mission." -I really am not cool but I guess it is a good opportunity. Plus a psychic pokemon is very rare. I should take this opportunity to learn about it.-

"How come Brinthon gets to lead?" Cameron whines.

"Because I want to sleep and B got a good head on him. Anaroque was a close second though." after saying that Gray sticks his tongue out at Cam the same way you would an annoying little brother. -He is childish too. He would probably say he is in touch with his childish side or something of the sort when Cameron gets annoyed-

"Why are you so immature?" Cam scowls.

"Says the reactive kid. I am just in touch with my childish side. It is more fun with it." responds Gray.

-Is it sad that I was right?- "So where do we meet? East gate?" I ask.

"Yeah. We aren't too far so we can finish it by nightfall if we leave in an hour and go by bus." Gray responds

-Dang! I was hoping to teach Trea sand attack. I hope ingrain, synthesis and bite is enough. Although synthesis is passive making it is unreliable and slow, at least without an active ingrain. Bite won't help too much in offense either. I know! I will just try teaching her razorleaf now.-

Gray noticed the expression on my face.

"Is it something to share?" Gray asks.

"Oh um. Well I thought of a way to teach razorleaf to Trea a lot faster. Can you use Tripe to show my turtwig please?"

"Well I guess I could if we use the gym but your turtwig only has three leaves. You are better off just training it normally and taking good care of it till it gets a little more mature. Using razorleaf will temporarily slow it's ability to use synthesis. You still can use Gardevoir if you want although I prefer you didn't because I or my pokemon won't always be around to save you, or capable of it." Gray says.

"I understand." -Gray makes a good point- "How about tackle then?" I ask.

"Well that makes a lot more sense. You can show it on one of the training dummies inside. It shouldn't take more than a 5 minutes to teach." Gray says before returning his pokemon to their balls causing Anaroque to fall to the ground with a light thud. She sat slightly startled to which he Gray laughs boisterously. "I am going inside." He says while walking inside and simultaneously returning his Monferno and clipping the pokeballs to his waist.

"What are you guys gonna do?" I ask Ana and Cam.

"I don't want to work my pokemon out before battle. Piplup already knows peck and bubble so I think I will try to lighten the load on my bag or something first. The try and teach Piplup to listen to my commands. He acts like royalty or something." Anaroque says.

A burst of laughter comes from Cameron. "He is like a little Prince. He will get a crown when he evolves after all." -That is actually a really good name. I am a little surprised Cameron came up with it.-

"That is a great name. Thanks Cameron" Anaroque beams which looked quite creepy. She then silently quickly goes behind the tree we were just by to summon Piplup.

"...and I have no idea." Cam says exasperated. "My Chimchar knows fury swipes, bite and ember though which is good since we will be in a forest!" Cam says starting to perk up.

"You can come inside and play with it or something. I am gonna teach my Turtwig tackle." I say. I can hear Ana teaching her Piplup to respond to it's name and commands. Some annoyed chirps and bickering is audible but I can hear the joy in her voice.

Upon entering I notice the gym floor is now completely open. It seems like the gym leader is working or something. In the corner of the room is 2 practice dummies which Gray puts in the middle back of the battle floor.

"He's your pokemon." Gray gives a very dynamic gesture like a magician for my pokemon to use the dummy so I release Trea from her ball and let her view her surroundings. She looks to me for food but I direct her view to the training dummy first and get ready to show her to tackle. -How exactly do you tackle?...-

I look to Gray for help who sensed my need and calls out, "Charge with your shoulder slamming in. For Turtwig you may have to just demonstrate a headbutt or just slam it. It isn't a big deal as long as it hurts them more than you."

I don't really know a legit tackle but he makes a good point so after I demonstrate it I command tackle. Then redo the process a few times. Once I established what a tackle is I guide her to copy my movements as I give the command. I did it until I felt she memorized it. with the results which was almost 5 minutes later.

"Good girl Trea." I take out some mulch and a spray bottle so Trea could replenish herself. I spray a bit of water on her dirt shell which she seems to enjoy before returning her to her pokeball.

"Since I got the rest of the hour I am gonna take a nap." Gray says while casually picking his bag up. He then goes outside, summons his Torterra again then sets up a hammock with it's tree which he nonchalantly climbs into to sleep.

I wonder how Ana's pokemon are doing, I should at least know their move-pools if I am leading. As I approach she is slightly startled when she notices me and asks if they can take photos with her pokemon. I oblige and she takes a selfie with a defiant Prince. I decide to do the same and she gets Cam to come for a group photo. We thought Gray should be in it too so we climb onto Tripe and we place our pokemon up too. We then surround Gray and take a photo. We must have woken Gray or something because he gave a peace sign when I checked the quality of the image.

"Sorry Gray." Ana apologizes.

"Just make it up to Tripe." He says while patting Tripe's tree.

A cool breeze gives me the shivers so I climb down and put Trea down. She settles down beside Tripe but in a sunny patch before using ingrain and synthesis while napping.

"Quick comment Ana. Just bring a water bottle and snack in your pocket or something. Our mission is only for the day and I am sure that between all of us we have enough supplies. I would just leave your bag somewhere safe."

"I will go leave this with Lucian then." she turns to pick up her heavy backpack which has it's contents clanging about inside.

-I forgot to ask her about her Murkrow's moves. Although I guess she will be using Prince.-

I pull out tablet and begin reading about Turtwig and it's evolutionary line again. It only mentions moves by level and type, breeding, habits, possible locations, average stats and possible abilities with a mention of their effects. I had a leftover 15 minutes so I decide to catch the bus. I didn't even notice that Tripe had left, its prints headed towards the forest where I am headed to district 1 of Hearthome.

The bus ride was full when I got on the bus but by the time I reached my stop there was no one else on board. It was probably because a threat was announced in that area aka my mission. -I forgot that I would have to walk part way. Good thing I left early.-

I use the billboard maps to orient myself to where I needed to be. It doesn't help much that this park is in the furthest area of our district, particularly one I have never been to. Luckily for me knowing I was in the right place was easy because Gray was still sleeping in a hammock on Tripe. -Risky to sleep in the danger zone. I wonder how he does it.- I glance at my watch, it is already time to go. Irritated I tap my feet in annoyance. -Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!-

Like clockwork once my watch indicates 2 p.m. our meet up Gray sits up straight and begins packing up.

"Why were you asleep here?" I ask Gray

"I got here early so I decided to take a nap while I wait. I assume you already understand I am here to make sure you don't die" he responds.

"I mean why are you asleep here? It is dangerous, especially by trees and tall grass which you are near. Even if we are still within walls."

"I know if they are coming usually. Just like how the next bus just dropped off some ppl who are on their way here now."

"How would you even know?" I ask in confused frustration.

"Aside from having the bus schedule and a 'Dex on me I could hear Cam complaining about having to walk again." Gray says pointing to the distance. A silhouette of someone dashing here is headed towards us.

"I wish my hearing was as sharp as yours."

"Tis a blessing and a curse. I am weak against sound based attacks, have trouble sleeping, have trouble focusing on noises and my ears look a little big don't you think?" Gray pulls his ears out and makes a face like a Mankey. I chuckle and summon Trea who surveys her surroundings before looking at my face for instructions. I lean over to pet it as she decides to ingrain.

"Cam is almost here so I am going to go catch a Joltik before him. Watch out for other trainers, particularly me, and avoid hitting any trees above you." Gray hands me Cassia's pokeball and gives three empty pokeballs.

"Those three pokeballs are my gift to you guys. Make sure Anaroque uses it on her Murkrow and registers her 'Mon. " Gray says before as he returns Tripe and leaves into the nearby bushes, just out of sight.

I hear a stone get kicked from behind me and when I turn around I see Cam trying to sneak up on me.

"Ana you idiot! You ruined it!" Cam shouts.

"Sorry" she says, actually apologetic to my surprise.

"Calm down Cam. It is your fault for not being better at pranks. Let's just go. Gray is nearby and we have his Gardevoir needs be so let's hope it will be easier than versing Lucian.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers. Thanks for sticking through with this. As of February 14 I have updated chapters 1-4 (edits in grammar, plots and names so I highly recommend going back to read them but it isn't mandatory to continue, just may get a little confusing otherwise.) I am sorry chapter 5 has come so late but please enjoy. PS I am still looking out for comments and errors so I may edit this chapter in the future too. Feel free to give me ideas and such. Also with the new POV there will be changes in noticed details/focuses. Such as Gray pays more attention to people's looks or creativity, Anaroque looks at people's behavior, Brinthon looks at people's personalities and actions, and Cam looks at actions.**

* * *

- _It's finally time for my first mission but I can't say I am too impressed. Uncle Joey had hyped it too much.-_

We enter the small trail by the park. It is supposed to last for 2km according to the sign. - _I have been here before tons of times though so really I should have been made leader. B looks like he hasn't been outside since he was potty-trained.-_ I am about to bring out Champ but B makes me stop because he is worried I might start a fire or something. - _I can handle a small flame anyways_!- I begin kicking a rock as we walk and B returns his Turtwig.

"Should we get our pokemon out?" Ana whispers.

"It is only 10 flipping feet into the trail and you just returned Trea!" I say

"W-what is it?" Ana stammers.

"I can't tell but there is a pokemon up in that tree...I think." He whispers. "Well the only pokemon said to be here are Joltik but I don't think it is…"

"Unless another trainer let his pokemon out for a bit." Ana whispers trying to reassure us and herself.

"Well we got 5 things we can do at this point:

Continue

Turn back and go around

Catch it

Kill it

Wait

I recommend 3, worst things worse we kill it or it kills us." B says.

"I calI dibs if I do more damage. I can use Champ to knock it out of the tree and then I can throw a ball at it. If it is aggressive then you two can attack it too." I say.

"Good plan but it is easiest catching a pokemon that is asleep. We also risk killing it by knocking it down. But ignoring it gives us the risk of encountering it again later." B says.

"Then make Champ throw the ball at it. The ball will fall to the ground but catch the pokemon while it is asleep." Ana chimes

"Sure thing" I reply and begin explaining the idea to Champ who I think understands. He then goes up the tree carefully climbing the limbs while holding the ball in his mouth.

A rustling is heard in the bushes beside us and something whizzes by us hitting an adjacent tree.

Two more shots zoom by, one hitting B in the arm and another off of Ana's chest which would have been hot if we were not about to die. - _I wonder why it didn't stick though_ -

Turtwig charges into the bushes and we hear a thud. B pushes past me to check on his Turtwig.

I would have checked to see what it was too but he already came back with a grin and full pokeball.

"Budew has been captured." He beams

"What the hell? I thought Joltik were the only pokemon around here!" I shout annoyed at B's luck.

"Well not anymore." he says pointing to a Galvantula jumping down from tree to tree and Champ dropping the ball to hide in terror.

B with his quick wits pulls out Gray's Gardevoir, Cassia, which quickly analyzes the situation and puts up a barrier. "Darn it, I didn't want to use her for this mission!" B mutters annoyed.

"I need to get Champ first!" I shout as I hear Champ's cries from the treetops.

A few Joltik descend from webs landing around us which Cassia easily brushes off using 4 small screens of reflect.

- _Your Chimchar isn't dead yet. It is caught in some webs in the tree which you should retrieve now. Be careful as some webs may be electric_.- A voice echoes in my head, probably Cassia's.

- _Your orders Brinthon?-_ We seemingly all hear her as B tells her to use reflect around the pokemon rather than us.

- _I cannot accurately contain them all when I cannot see them and they are moving. Group them together if you can_ \- She says

"We can't use our pokemon for that because of Prince's type up, Champs lack of mobility and my movepool." B says, pulling out a lighter from his bag. "Protect us please" he asks.

The Galvantula pounces towards us getting deflected by the force field. - _It looks like a reflect...Whatever it works.-_

"I need you to have Piplup ready to take this fire out. We need to keep it contained and try driving the smoke towards the bugs, that way they will avoid it and we can simply run or intoxicates them making it easier to fight." Brinthon's voice trails off as he looks up as a heavy smoke descends from the trees.

 _-Did Chimchar do that?!_ \- I think to myself.

The smoke reaches us and stretches for another 2 meters causing the bugs to hide.

"Make sure the trees are not on fire Cassia!" B shouts and Cassia undoes the shield.

B and C both put dampened fabrics over their mouth to not breathe in smoke as I try to find Champ with smoke burning my eyes.

"Champ!" I call as I attempt to find him with my hearing.

- _Chimchar stop-_ Cassia's voice says firmly. Her bell chimes as she walks towards us and uses psychic to lower Champ to my arms.

The smoke slowly stops spouting from his flame and begins being blown apart by the wind.

"Return" I call out as I withdraw Chimchar. I can hear A and B shouting commands to their pokemon when I see Gray watching them from the treetops, a pokeball spinning in his hand and his shemagh wrapped around his mouth because of the smoke.

- _I will worry about how he got up there later. I should see if I can help the others. Thank goodness it was only a smokescreen.-_

When I turn to head back I see Gardevoir already halfway there. I didn't realize how far Champ was and how far I ran.

Lucky for us the bugs don't seem to have hung around. Most of them chilling in the tree tops dazed.

"You do realize they are your mission guys right?" Gray calls down pointing towards some sluggish Joltik

"Pro tip- use a stick to guard against webs." He says all high and mighty…- _well literally high and mighty_ -

B already has his staff out when walking so I guess he got an advantage as he strikes a few Joltik in the thick of the smoke. As for me I see the perfect stick on the ground below Gray. - _This is literally the ideal stick. An arm's length, a prong at the end, no splinters on my end...exactly what you expect for marshmallows.-_

I hear a few rocks hit a tree which made me think there was another Budew but it was Ana shooting pebbles at Joltik. She only manage to hit one but it hit it square in the face. Blood squirted out as it fell to the ground.

All of the Joltik on the ground are killed now and there is only a few left in the trees around us. The Galvantula in the middle of our path like a boss battle.

"Leave me one Joltik if we can avoid it." I say.

"Cassia use psychic to hurl sticks at the Galvantula. Prince use bubblebeam" she commands pointing to the two Joltik on the left side. Cassia obliges as she snaps some gigantic branches off of a tree and shoots it towards the Joltik which jumps sideways making it only be stabbed in the side.

It retaliates along with an electroweb which Cassia shields us from but the Joltik did the same thing making B forfeit his metal rod so it doesn't zap him.

Cassia then snaps another large branch off. This time it was the branch it was originally sleeping in.

A few more webs are shot at she continues to protect us from.

 _-I must retire soon-_ Cassia says finishing off the Galvantula with a piercing branch from above straight in it's head.

"Cassia we could've caught that!"

 _-At a price of course. It's not worth endangering lives. Uriah said to kill anything I think you can't handle-_

"Thank you Cassia. We probably wouldn't be able to raise it either." Ana says courteously.

"She just did our job for us though!" I shout in frustration concerning the lost opportunity. "Don't you guys have any ambition?"

"How about we talk after we eliminate the Joltik?" B replies.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I say picking up a rock and chucking it at a Joltik. I hit one of the Joltik's legs but not before it could launch a web at me. I swing my stick which by sheer luck manages to hit the web. Thank goodness the stick worked and this was a normal web, not electric. I'm down a stick though and that Joltik ain't dead. - _I can try a pokeball capture instead!-_

B picks up a rock 5x the size of the Joltik. - _Woah woah woah. He isn't gonna throw that is he?!-_

I take out my pokeball to attempt my capture while he rams the other Joltik with it. I didn't expect him be that strong or weird but it worked and no webs hit him because the rock shielded him.

 _Ping!_

- _But I just caught a Joltik_! _Those suckers lose! But on another note…- "_ Why didn't you just throw a rock B?"

"Cold efficiency, besides the fact that the Budew hurt my arm and I suck at throwing." he replies while picking up a new stick.

"Now that you mention it there is something sticking out of your arm and you look very pale." - _Paler than before at least, which I didn't think was possible-_

"Do you guys need saving?" Gray asks.

"No thank you. There are only two Joltik left and Cassia is already helping." Ana replies before me which Gray acknowledges with a nod.

"I am getting tired so let's clean up quick." Brinthon says, his voice airy as he clutches his arm.

"Got to work on your stamina" I say.

"Piplup use bubble!" Ana shouts as a flurry of shimmering bubbles scatter in front of the Joltik on a nearby branch The Joltik tries to jump away but the it's fuzzy legs are hit by the bubbles. It didn't seem to effective but does seem like it irritates it. Too bad it looks like it is plain ol' angry rather than hurt.

I go around to try and sneak attack the Joltik as I move stealthily towards it.

"Prince use peck!" the small penguin chirps it's name and jumps up. It didn't manage to hit Joltik but it's branch was destroyed making it fall off. Midair the Joltik manages to spin a web up into the trees but it's momentum has it twisting in the air hanging from a web with Piplup pecking away at it like a feisty child with a pinãta. The Joltik's limb is crushed between Prince's beak and falls onto it's back unable to get back up and left to be berated with a fury of pecks. The moment blood she notices blood she withdraws her pokemon.

"It may not be dead but we can capture for the researchers maybe. Hopefully. it will live long enough for us to get a pokeball and capture it."

Ana says pulling a large plastic baggy out.

Brinthon calls out to Gray "Let's make an investment. You give Ana a pokeball to store this Joltik for the researchers and she will pay you back later with something extra."

"Fair enough" Gray responds calmly like today was just another day. - _He seems glad too be asked that though. If that is because of the favour part I wonder if I should worry for Ana_ -

Gray tosses the pokeball which spins in the air to Ana. She manages to catch the ball being tossed to her surprising herself at the feat.

* * *

 _-Oh my gosh I actually caught that. Thank goodness I didn't look weird in front of the others.-_

I proceeded to catch the critically injured Joltik, which obviously couldn't resist enough to escape it's encapture.

 _-I don't mind doing something extra for Gray but I wonder what it is. Too bad I can't keep this Joltik since I already have Murkrow in the PC. If it dies I can always pay to reset the ball and if it lives I got a good gain I just really wish I could have kept it.-_

The haze has fully cleared now and it seems like Cam is just working on that last Joltik which is now fumbling on the ground with Champ using fury swipes on it. He then proceeds to use his pokeball and capture it. He looks really glad that he caught his pokemon and his Chimchar is safe.

"Umm guys." Brinthon says feebly. "Can you tend to me first?"

Then we hear a thud.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**I am making an info dump for those of you who want to know current teams and which places throughout the region are in use. I can put it at the end of a chapter if you guys want it but there will be a little bit of spoilers if you couldn't read between the lines. It does have extra info too which would have been tricky to place in the story without making the characters look oblivious to the world around them. Enjoy the early chapter :P I guess it only makes up for the tardiness from before. PS edits will likely come around every few chapters.**

* * *

A tuft of dust comes up from Gray hitting the ground when hopping off of the branch. "Crap that hurts. Remind me not to do that again guys." Gray says monotonously.

Brinthon is still clutching his arm and gives a tired smile from the humor. "I think the seed is growing in my arm. Can you take it out or do I have to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, maybe. I will just rip it out of you really. I got a first aid kit in my bag and can suture you plus Cassia knows heal pulse. The only thing you probably need is some R and R and painkillers." Gray responds.

"Well can I have a painkiller?" Brinthon eeks out.

"We don't have time for that sorry." Gray says putting on sterile gloves he had in his bag for some reason. He then carefully but firmly rips the seed out of his arm causing a bloodcurdling scream to be let out by B. "Crap man you are going to make me go deaf. You know I have sensitive ears." Gray's voice unwavering until he snickers at his own joke.

"I-I think he passed out Gray..." I say flushed from the roots from leech seed extended around 9 inches both ways into his arm and were a deep red being saturated with blood.

"Oh lucky for him we got it out in one piece." Gray chimes.

- _Thankfully nothing else was ripped out with it or I may have needed medical attention_ -

Gray works fast pulling out a needle, thread and rubbing alcohol from his bag.

- _Who the heck carries alcohol with them?-_

He douses the materials and wound with the alcohol and proceeds to stitch him up. Now that I notice Cam is in a corner looking queasy too. Nice to know I am not a wimp, at least compared to Cameron. I look back at the wound and there is a soft glow around it as Gardevoir is crouched beside him with her hands focused on the wound. - _Must be the heal pulse Gray mentioned_ -

"So how exactly does this not make you feel sick?" Cam asks Gray.

"I have seen worse at my internship." he replies.

- _I expected Gray to have picked researcher and Jenny especially cause he doesn't seem to be very cheery_ -

"Ha, you were a girly Joy!" Cam teases.

"Yes, I took a job with practical skills and requires intellect which is why you probably won't do it. But I did every internship. Thanks to being a Joy I have HCP level First Aid and CPR with AED not that I would use it for you. Anyways the girly job is the most applicable post-battle and gets you used to blood and bad smells like your B.O." Gray just gave a low-blow there and smirks.

Brinthon whispers an "Oooh" seeming to have regained his senses and I chuckle making Cam redden with anger.

Now that the mood is looser I suddenly feel really hungry but before that I have a question.

"What were you doing in that tree Gray?"

"I got hungry and saw a tree with delicious look nanab berries. So I decided to climb the tree for a snack when you guys who were a few feet away started that ruckus." Gray says nonchalantly.

"That's it?" I said sort of laughing and shouting at the same time.

"Well… I was hoping to catch a Galvantula for Donny." he says

- _He must be talking about Professor Donatello- "_ He is allowed unlimited pokemon in storage for research as he is a pokemon researcher, obviously. Even though not an official professor yet... -I don't think our region has one at the moment due to 'accidents'," Gray puts air quotes around accident, "Anyways, Donny lets me use his storage for storing pokemon I caught for missions and such and as payment he can research them. We are working out a trade with each other for a rare pokemon he managed to acquire so I am looking for pokemon to catch for our trade. I was looking for 1 of the 2 reported Galvantula in this forest to catch for Donny -and also prevent them from having more baby Joltik-. But no luck, someone seems to have caught the other one while Cassia beat the would have told me if there were any other Galvantula nearby so I am cutting my losses with this one." Gray lets out a sigh followed by a yawn before taking Cassia's ball back and returning her.

Now that there doesn't seem to be an issue anymore and Brinthon is resting I put the Joltik in deep freezer bags. I don't think I will be able to take the entire Galvantula so I lodge a stick in between it's head and heave. With a slurping sound and crackle it's head pops off. It is mushy and blue for some reason but I harness myself and use Brinthon's staff to push it into the bag. - _I wonder if he will notice the blood on it-_

"What the heck are you doing?!" Brinthon says shocked at the sight of me with a Galvantula head and his staff no less.

"We have to have proof we killed the pokemon." I reply sheepishly

"Just take a freaking photo!" He says looking nauseous.

"Ohhhhh…" - _Why didn't I think of that_?!-

* * *

 **Trainer's log: Day 5: Well today has been a good day. I managed to catch a Budew which is relatively uncommon and I only received one injury from what was likely a leech seed. I am not too happy that it was my dominant hand but I can type fine with my right. Luckily none of our pokemon were injured and I was the only casualty of sorts. I wonder how Anaroque was unaffected. Does she have some sort of body armor?**

*Look into body armor later.

*Decide what to do with Budew.

End of Entry

"What are you writing Brinthon?" a wispy voice sounds giving me the chills and I look up startled.

"Oh, hi Anaroque. Just a little entry on my adventures and some reminders for myself." I respond noticing Gray and Cam also waltzing into my little cohort room.

"So what are you going to do with Budew?" Cam asks skipping the formalities typically shared when talking to a recent hospital admit.

"I think I will keep it. Grass pokemon are generally easier to train and I do need a backup pokemon. Also the first catch has some sentiments with it. Did you keep your first catch Gray?"

Gray gives a look as if he is in deep thought and scratches his head. "Well ya...but I didn't exactly catch Cassia but technically she is my own pokemon and I 'caught' her. She is more of my friend but it all happened 14 years ago when the whole incident started."

- _Gray is the first person in this day and age who treats his pokemon as his equal, a friend.-_

"You are so freaking lucky to have been able to get a pokemon like that." Cam says green with envy.

"Be that as it may I do love Cassia but the circumstances around it were difficult." he replies.

"So how old were you Gray if this was 14 years ago? Can you tell us how you caught her?" Ana asks enthused.

"I was 5 and really all I did was protect her kin from attacking her. Shiny pokemon are often shunned by its kindred probably due to it making them stand out and prone to being attacked. Cassia was just a Ralts and after both of us were badly injured I took her back to my house and raised her. Oddly enough she was rather peaceful compared to other pokemon and as we were both young we became friends. Although because she became my pokemon partner I had to go to trainer school at the ripe ol' age of 8...technically illegal but I didn't want to leave Cassia to strangers and knowing that psychic pokemon are some of the most powerful worldwide we decided to help people where we can. And that is the short of my story."

- _That must have been why Gray doesn't seem to have many friends. Nobody he can relate to let alone close in age, also many trainers must have been jealous of him or tried to scam him for his pokemon.-_

"Due to my age though I wasn't allowed on the field for quite a while so I did some basic school courses and joined the Joys and Researchers as part time work. When I turned 16 I did 1 term as a Jenny and 1 as a Ranger just for the experience." Gray yawns behind his shemagh around his lower face.

"That must have been tough on you Gray. On a side note I am being discharged tomorrow morning but I doubt I can do a lot with my arm. Do we have another mission tomorrow?"

"Nah, take the day off to rest and figure out your next steps." Gray looks down to a chart scribbles some stuff down and goes to the next patient.

- _I didn't even realize he was working here today. Maybe filling in.-_

"So Ana what kind of body armor did you have on earlier today that protected you from the leech seed?" - _I almost forgot to ask her_ -

"I wasn't wearing any armor though…" Ana reddens with blush..

"But we saw the seed bounce off of your chest!"

"It probably hit the wire in my bra." she says softly "There was a pinch in my side from it and it was snapped."

Gray from behind the curtain, Cameron and I all say simultaneously "What!? Girls have that?"

A Joy from down the hall is audibly laughing her head off.

"Brinthon just find your own specialty armor" Gray teases "I think they call them cups."

I apologize to Anaroque for embarrassing her. It is good it saved her though. A well placed leech seed can quickly spell death for us.

"Well it is good you are safe." I smile trying to reassure her.

"I will be back in a second I was just charting this for the nurse. And don't worry, protocol in these hospitals are way different than civilian ones, but it is fine for me to do this since I work here anyways." Gray says before silently walking away which is quite eerie how he is so quiet.

"So did you name your Budew? What moves does it know?" Anaroque asks.

"Not yet, but let me know if you guys have an idea. I will probably decide once I get to know it better. I haven't had time to check but if I get a pokedex it will tell me the moves it knows. Obviously it learned synthesize and leech seed, and probably absorb." I say.

The air is dead for a moment.

"Well we should probably go shopping tomorrow guys. We should get new clothes better suited for combat." I say trying to excite them as they usually are like.

Gray re-enters. "I know this is random but have you guys have heard of pokemon gijinka? It is a clothing trend that is popular among trainers. Maybe it would help you guys connect with your starters or with a difficult pokemon."

"You mean when people dress like their pokemon?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah. The theory behind it is that your pokemon bonds better with similar people, similar in the sense of visuals. Some people use pokemon cries too but that is tricky business. I actually documented my observations with one of Donny's assistants, Tania, your teacher who published it under our names. Younger pokemon seek a parental figure so if you care for young pokemon while looking like a further evolved form of it then it will obey tasks but it is difficult to catch baby pokemon aside from getting starters, and it isn't always necessary. With very powerful older pokemon you can sometimes lead it to be your parental figure and it will protect and provide for you like you are it's child but you will have to follow it's lead more often than not. There is also the middle ground where pokemon will accept you and you have more of a working relationship. There is a man in the dojo Lucario works with and he wears wraps around his feet and wrists, is bald and wears a brown jump suit that matches his skin tone. If you see him next to his Hitmonlee they look identical even with the martial arts they use on each other. The designs can get intricate though but you can always change your outfit gradually as your pokemon gets used to your scent and voice then eventually you won't' need the outfit." Gray suddenly lets out a deep breath. "Well that's enough of my blurb. You guys probably won't need to gijinka anyways but it helps just like shell bells. You can search this all up later anyways. I am going to bed." And with that Gray slowly departs.

- _I forgot to ask him about his tiredness-_

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you guys think of the first 6 chapters so far? Any suggestions or ideas? This chapter may be a bit confusing because this is based on past events but hopefully it makes sense. I know that some people found this fairly confusing in some areas so feel free to ask questions. I will answer them either in my short blurb before chapters, in the comments or may just edit the chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Dream eater will be the death of me." I mumble to Cassia as I plop onto my bed in basketball shorts and a tank top. A piercing gaze of azure eyes peer into me as my eyes shut and the dreams begin…

A shrill cry runs through my mind and I hesitate to get out of bed. The night air creeps through my window and I slip my outdoor clothing on.

"My house is one of the few nearby. Somebody may need my help." My altruistic childlike conscience tells myself over and over again as I dash through the dark trail. Shadows spewn about me with the shaking branches and shaking flashlight on this moonless night. I try to call out to help the person but no voice escapes my burning throat from panting. I reach a small opening where I felt the cry came from to see a small group of Gardevoir with their pre-evolutions. They were already gazing at me with ill intent after they seemingly brutalized the blue Ralts on the ground. The blood appearing like black paint streaming out of it's wounds. -S _top!-_ Was what I was trying to say, but it seems like no words came out as I was effortlessly lifted into the sky and slammed into the ground by the horde of pokemon before they silently depart. The only sound I hear is the wind stirring the leaves. I can't feel air in my lungs and it feels like I will pass out from this tearing pain in my chest. - _I should have gotten used to pain by now but it hurts just as much everytime_.- I wake to find my flashlight a yard away and both the Ralts and I alive. I then find myself hunched over the ragdoll remains of a Ralts and pick her up. My body doesn't quite feel like I own it, regardless I use my remaining energy to stumble back through the forest with heaving breaths to my home. I scramble up the stairs and stumble into my mother's room dirty and ruined before finally collapsing.

With the thud of my body against the floor I hear a deep rumbling voice whisper "You are mine".

I feels like my mind and body is being permeated with a feeling joy being ripped away, piece by piece leaving me in disarray. I wake up from a dream within this dream in a cold sweat in a hospital. It felt like I had this dream a thousand times before waking. - _I wish I could wake once more and let this nightmare end._ -

I turn to see an IV line in one arm and my mother with a pokeball in her hand. Her eyes swollen and dark much like mine these days, but hers are from crying… _-I wish I could say the same for me-_ The sun is slowly rising and I try to as well but to no avail as I am restrained to my bed. There was nobody else in this room which I don't need to look around to know because I only her the steady beep from my monitors.

"Mom." I whisper making her look up with a tired smile forcibly. Her hair is in a ponytail pinned up and she is wearing her typical gray lab coat unbuttoned revealing her blue turtleneck and black pencil skirt.

"Hi sweetie. We are in the hospital for a bit. You seemed to have hurt yourself in your bout of sleepwalking."

"I sleepwalk?" I reply confused. - _I wish it was that simple nowadays-_

"Well you do now at least. Don't worry the doctors will make sure you heal well. You seemed to have found a pokemon while you were out. I put it in a pokeball for you and she has been treated at the centre. It is a girl pokemon named Ralts, quite the rare specimen."

"Really!? Can I see it?" I was clearly excited internally but my voice didn't sound like it, preferring to be coarse and phlegmy.

"Sure thing honey. When we get home you can, but we have to be careful like with Tripe okay as she is still wild." she gives a tired smile and I don't remember what happened next but I awake the next day in some pain from a hairline fracture of my rib and having minor lacerations. I do however remember chatting about the potential of going to the "big city" like most of our neighbors had done soon after the incidents started occurring. It would make sense especially since running a research lab without my dad or her assistant would be quite difficult. - _I wish we made the move sooner like Donny._ -

That afternoon I gobbled up my moomoo milk and oran berry pancakes then went to feed Tripe his typical meal of worm filled soil.

"Can I see my new pokemon now?!" I say bursting at the seams. My mom agreed since she had already assessed it and hands me the ball. We go to a small room devoid of objects aside from a tiny toy box and soon a petite blue ralts. As soon as she appears before me I feel a link with her. "Hi Ralts." I say extending my arm. She quietly stares from behind her bangs watching me before slowly approaching my hand. I introduce myself to her and gently play ball with her as much as I could without aggravating our injuries. After the short bout of play she seems to cling to me and I can hear her voice in my head. It sounds in my mind like when I listen to music with earphones. As the day progressed she would say more and more syllables, typically consisting of those of her own name which she did most often when passing by the kitchen. I couldn't quite understand what she was saying but I could feel her basic emotions like anger or yearning if that makes any sense. My mom seemed to realize this connection much sooner than myself but she let it continue because curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. After a full day Ralts joined me in bed and I read her a story which helped her learn bits of English rather quickly but she never surpassed my own level of understanding English which was likely due to the mental link we share, and a pokemon's affinity for language. After reading I snuggle up by Ralts in bed,. "You smell like cinnamon Ralts. My mom's name is Cassandra based of the Cassia tree that smells like cinnamon. I think we should call you Cassia. How about that?" Ralts nods so the next day I inform my mom of this update proudly and resume my life as an a curious child.

From the day I met her every night except for full moons I would have the same horrid nightmares based on past trauma. My mom equated it to PTSD and was going to book me a psych appointment but she checked out before I got it checked out. I knew in my heart that this was something different from PTSD...someone different.

Donovan visited me one day and immediately turned pale upon entering our house. I wasn't sure if it was because he could hear Cassia chatting away in his head or mine. I didn't realize it until I was older and in contact with other people, so subsequently I wasn't able to hide anything from Donny during his visits. Thankfully he feigned ignorance in his interactions with me like my mother did or I may have had no socialization aside from Cassia and my mom. Continuing in my childhood development so did my psychic powers.

I soon noticed a decline in my mother's mental wellbeing but did not connect her health with my past experience with the entity I would one day know as Darkrai. One day she quietly slipped into a coma. I can't even remember the last words she spoke to me but only two stand out. "Sweet dreams…". - _Why do I always need to have these dreams Rai?-_ Once again no reply like when visiting my mother.

Within a day of her coma I was shipped off to trainer school with Donny as my new legal guardian. Although Donny didn't do a very good job at it I think it was the best thing for me. Trainer school though...not so much. On my first day in contact with other people they seemed to occasionally hear my thoughts which didn't end well for me...I was, and am, an annoying guy so controlling my thoughts is no easy task especially when you are naturally imaginative. My memory of what happened is rather hazy but some of the kids left the room hysteric and others lashed out at bloodlust directed towards me was not unnoticed by Darkrai so before I was cast out in mass panic I was saved by Darkrai. Darkrai used 'mean look' on them making them freeze in fear, which meant I could retaliate. I may have only been 8 in a room full of teenagers but boy did I manage to bloody one of them and even tear the hair out of another before being stopped by the teacher who's Roselia used stun spore on us.

The dream following was especially draining as I woke up 2 days later. I think because of our type up it is easier for him to drain my energy and use it for his own which is why he sticks to me. I woke up in the hospital restrained again but this time Donovan was by my bed already awake and reading.

"What's up Uriah?" he asks me.

"Oh you know...just chilling." I say sarcastically.

" I thought you wouldn't wake like her." He says with a sad look. "Well I should probably tell you you're psychic. I looked into your mother's condition and this is speculation but seeing as this started on a moonless night it is fair to assume this is Darkrai's doing as Darkrai's signature move is dubbed 'dark void' which puts all adjacent people to sleep. My reasoning is your mother is technically asleep and it seems like your relatives were spiritual or psychic trainers or something like that, albeit weaker one making your family susceptible to dark type moves. Also despite me not seeing Darkrai it seems some of your classmates saw your shadow move."

"Yeah, probably…so his name is Darkrai huh? Rai sounds cooler so I am going with that okay"

Donny nods and so does my mental picture of Darkrai.

"I can try and catch it but I don't want it harming us. Can you talk to it with your psychic abilities or something?" Donny asks curiously.

"Well doing nothing seems worse." I close my eyes and immediately see Rai's blue eyes stare at me. Not quite the conversation starter I ask "If you are dark can you subdue my psychic powers?"

"Yes." Rai's rumbling voice states.

"Oh cool... I wasn't sure if you could talk too. So what do you need to suppress it?" - _We both really know the answer in our heads being to drain my mental/psychic energy-_

"You need food and I need this stopped. My conditions are that you do not harm anyone I do not allow, and you only come out when we are alone. If you expend energy helping me you can feed on me and whoever I allow. However, I need sleep so let me naturally sleep for as long as possible. Do not use any dark moves near me either or I may die. Especially dark void. When I am alone you will stay in a pokeball so I can mentally recover as there is no humans I need to suppress myself around. If possible please free my mother from her coma."

"I can't help mom" Rai replies with a look of regret assuring me of Darkrai's general benevolence. Thankfully he is only doing this for self-preservation. - _In hindsight it is quite odd that Cassia and Rai were naturally calmer than wild pokemon. I will chalk it up to being of higher intelligence-_

Donny to my surprise also hearing this psychic conversation chimes in, "Likely because Cresselia is the countering pokemon to Darkrai's ability she is the only one who can cure it. Dark cannot cure dark, only stop adding to it. I have already been looking into this duo of legends but Cresselia hasn't been spotted in two years. I hate to say it but I think Team Plasma got to Cresselia too."

I hold back tears but Donovan can hear me crying inside my head so it is for naught. "The contract starts now Rai" I say while pressing Donny's unregistered Ultra Ball to my head. My shadow warps and the distortion which is Darkrai is contained within.. A ping is heard assuring me of his capture so I release Rai to begin his new task, eating away at my powers. I then feel a wave of relief and dread pass over me as I think of my future and my psychic energy being torn away.

I wake up from the dream a sweaty mess with Cassia sitting on the bed by my head. She grabs me a water bottle which I guzzle down. I look out the window, the only luminance coming from the streetlamps down my street. "I wish it was a full moon" I say with a raspy voice and stagger into the bathroom. After a quick urination and a cold shower I regain some of my energy to continue. "Gotta make up for the energy required to sustain you on a full moon." I mumble to Darkrai while putting my shorts back on before closing my eyes to my double bed in resignation..

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I am late with this chapter. School and work has been a hassle. Anyhow did any of you see the Darkrai bit coming? If you didn't understand why they happen read up on Darkrai's pokedex entries and play the game (of course I am not making this a carbon copy of the series). Anyways I will be making prices somewhat different from the games. This chapter is a little slow but I hope you guys find enjoyment in this rather technical chapter.**

* * *

My day starts with a thud as I roll off the tiny twin bunk bed of my cohort room with messy hair shooting out in every direction. I am lucky I am the only one in this room and that it is women only. I don't think Brinthon even sleeps at the center but Cameron seems to but on the other end of the center. I proceed to prep myself for my day with a steaming hot shower and afterwards use the computer to read my e-mail while half dressed - _Oh a new message from Brinthon.-_ Reading:

" _Hey Ana,_

 _I am going to the trainer's section of the mall at 11 if you want to meet me at it's entrance. I invited the others too. Some things I think we should all get if you don't have them already include:_

 _5 pokeballs (we got to catch pokemon for Donny somehow. He will probably let us use his storage for them no? Otherwise the PC system needs some revamping for new trainers)_

 _A first aid kit (I think Gray and I both have one. What about you? It is cheaper premade but not as exhaustive for our potential situations)_

 _A pokedex (I am not sure what configuration we should get. We could buy the mass produced ones but custom seems better in my opinion.)_

 _Pokefood and maybe some pokeblocks (My pokemon don't really need it but it would be a good treat and handy for bait)_

 _Repels (We can all chip in for them when we are on missions. Get your own if you want to do some solo hunting)_

 _Do you have enough money for that? 5 Pokeballs would run about 1000, a decent first aid kit-500, pokedex's range anywhere from 500 used to 8000 brand new, pokefood can be 20-150, and a 3 pack of repels about 550. If you don't have a lot of money don't worry, you don't need everything now. Just come check out what they got. Btw, Gray also has a discount on pokedexes or something."_

I notice the time on the corner of the monitor. "It's already 10!" I scream to myself as I mash an email in reply and scramble to get ready. I quickly try to subdue my now poofy yet wavy hair as I let it air dry. "It will take an hour to get to the mall from here."I mumble to myself struggling to get my clothes on and to stuff my personal belongings that were actually worth something into my backpack to haul with me to the bus stop. After a backbreaking walk/jog I finally get respite on the bus. - _Thank goodness bus fare is free for trainers with I.D., not sure if it is worth the looks of disdain, not that it is anything particularly new, but coming from complete strangers it is disheartening.-_

Upon reaching the Eterna supercentre I hop off the bus to be met by a cool breeze making my face cringe in an effort to see. I can view the entrance from here and everyone is waiting by. They wave at me upon noticing my approach...well except for Cameron who seems to avoid me. The thought of my wallet discourages me as I encroach. - _Do I really need all these things if I want to be successful_.-

"Hey" Brinthon says when I join them. Gray gives a nod to acknowledge me and Cam does nothing.

"So what are your priorities guys?" Gray asks us.

"Pokeballs" Cam says

"Pokeballs too. I also don't NEED a pokedex but it is resourceful. So I would like that. We are getting repels though since we all are supposed to get 150 for the mission" Brinthon says.

"Um, well...I would like to get a pokedex and a pokeball if that isn't too much trouble." I say quietly.

"Alright let's go to the trainers floor." Gray replies pressing a button then swiping his card over a sensor thus taking the elevator down.

The doors open slowly showing us a rather sparse floor with a single store clerk.

"This is rather dangerous with no emergency exit." Brinthon says.

"I am surprised you noticed. We can't let the public waltz down here especially children. Trainer supplies are costly and we can't let everybody have access to a pokeball. Anyways look around. You will find medical supplies, pokeballs, training items, evolutionary items, pokefood, mass produced weapons, a selection of TMs, pokedexes and it's variants."

- _At least the packaging is all vibrant in contrast to the store-_

I think while eyeing a colorful 5 pack of pokeballs with a bonus great ball for 1000. - _Definitely cheaper in bulk but do I have the money and if I split it with the others who gets the greatball_?-

I spot the single pokeballs on a display with rather bland packaging. As I progress down this aisle there are various ultraballs and other specialized balls lining the shelves but they're quite expensive which deters me. I can't dream of having any of them just yet.

I turn down the next aisle which is stocked with various medical supplies that seem to be trainer oriented although that is obvious due to my location. Various loose items adorn the rusty shelves including antidotes for various poisons, paralyze heal, burn heal, start your own berry kits, - _I always wanted a berry kit when I was young_ \- steroids like PP up for set move types or characteristics, various powders and the list goes on. Although I don't really plan to buy any berries or special herbs because I have some at my old home in Floaroma town.

After a few minutes of browsing the gear aisle I decide on a leather belt strap that has 6 pokeball clips and I got two nifty pouches for attaching to it which will save me from fumbling in my deadfall of a bag. I made sure to get it in black because black goes with everything and it's kind of my thing, aside from purple. Since nothing else really seems to be necessary or cost effective for me at the moment I decide to head over to the others now all by the pokedexes. - _Don't want to break my bank shopping_ -

I place my items on the counter and peer over Brinthon's shoulder to get a good view of the assortment of Dexes and such. I remember seeing that you can order customized ones. As they are easily configured you can even get specific pieces second hand and use those although they generally have mismatched colors then. - _Second hand life for the win_ -

The clerk is about to open his mouth to go on his spiel but Gray speaks up, "...So as you can see this poster has all of the different pieces individual costs, the main model types and their corresponding features, and what edition you want as there is sometimes more than one with varying quality. The most important thing is the pokedex which is for registering your pokemon's information which includes the species known areas, cry, general look, evolution line, a tidbit of behavioral information, view your PC which which also has the automatic 'send to' function and can facilitate your trades or register pokeballs. The only other program you may need to order in store here include X-transceivers to call or message people saved to your phonebook. All of the devices nowadays regardless of the model include a clock, date and battery checker. Other add-ons you can get from the online app store works with all touch models of trainer devices or be specially downloaded onto a secondary smart device like B's tablet with a synced account. It records all saved information from the programs for you and syncs whenever connected via internet or bluetooth. I think it is a good deal for B to get in the event your Dex breaks or lost although it requires password admission or voice control for anyone to change sensitive data like your PC system. This means no other trainer can steal your pokemon as it only hooks up pokemon in registered pokeballs, which is why pokemon poachers can have illegal pokemon, it isn't in the trainer system. " Gray takes a deep breath in after that flurry of information poured out of his mouth which the clerk probably wasn't expecting because of his mildly shocked expression.

"Decisions, decisions…" B's voice trails off.

"Can I get the X-transceiver and Pokedex add-ons in the style of Hoenn's second model Dex?" He chimes like he wasn't even thinking about it a half second before.

"For sure. Would you like it in a specific colour? We have a wide variety" the clerk, Salem, according to his nametag, says while showing us colour palette.

"You can choose the button, base and frame colors which are in almost every color, including a dual-blended color, bronze, silver and gold although in fine print it says an extra 20 dollars for actual metal plating.

"Metal plating in silver with a black base and orange buttons please" B asks politely and I notice Gray nods in approval at B's choice but I am not sure if it was because of the Dex model, plating, or color.

"I am also buying these" B says before placing the repels on the counter. Gray adds to it a voucher for 50% of a pokedex which makes the clerks eyes widen.

"Very well" the clerk replies. "The cost of your Dex and repels comes to a total of 4060 dollars, with a free screen protector and cover, with the cost reduction of the voucher course. I need to see your trainer I.D. for the confirmation of these purchases."

Brinthon hands over his I.D. and then his bank card to pay for the purchase. The clerk scans the I.D., bank card and voucher. The voucher is quickly ripped in half and tossed into a wastebin behind the glass counter.

"It will take 2 days for the Dex to be completed. It can be shipped to you within 3 or be picked up from the Pokemon Lab's 3rd floor in the Trainer District from a lab worker." The clerk says. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you. Just attend to my friends." Brinthon says.

- _He said friends!-_ I can't help but wear a giddy smile which seems to have unnerved the clerk.

I place the belt and pouches on the counter.

"Are you interested in a Dex too Madame?" the clerk asks.

"N-not today." I blush slightly...or at least I think I did as he did say Madame after all.

"That will total 40 dollars."

I pull out a wallet from the side pouch of my mountain of a bag and hand over the money. It feels odd having anything over 50 in my wallet. I am only able to pay for this because Gray wired me the money from our first mission. - _I hope I have enough left for dinner-_

"Have a nice day mam." the clerk says after bagging my items. "And for you sirs?"

"Nothing today" Cameron says and nods. His cargo shorts probably carry everything he uses. Gray gives a solemn nod as we head out the door.

On the way back to the bus station Gray and Brinthon talk about the available apps.

"It is only 11:30 guys. Do you want to get lunch? I hear the Malasada tastes great here and it is one of the few foods I haven't tried." Gray asks.

"Didn't take ya for a foodie" Cam says. "But I will pass. I need to save money and as far."

"As far as I know it isn't the picture of health foods. Anyhow I have a study room booked and am going to the gym so I will pass for today." Brinthon replies.

"Well I am free." I say hoping I was audible enough to not have to repeat myself like often needed.

"Great, it's a date then!" he says.

End of chapter 8


	9. Info Dump Chapters 1-8

This is the pokemon information dump for Pokemon: Gray Overcast. This is for chapters 1-8 and may be subject to change (regardless of future info dumps/chapters) It is for readers and myself to keep track of the Pokemon World that I have edited (to date in the story). Some of this information may get included into later chapters or changed later but I decided reading this may do you some help fill in gaps or serve as refreshers *Warning: Minor spoilers ahead as I had difficulty including everything without overwhelming you. The stats are estimates excluding trainer populace.*

* * *

Live towns:

 **Jubilife/Oreburgh** (connected with a trainer guided tunnel via train): Districts- Trainer district, Farming/Research district (Contains a aquaponic system for harvesting basculin, magikarp, remoraid/octillery, corphish and krabby), two city districts (1 in Jubilife, 1 in Oreburgh). A research facility and mine within connecting tunnel.

Facts- 2 S rank trainer and a populace of 52,000, 41k in Jubilife half, 11k in Oreburgh w/ 386 trainers.

 **Veilstone City** \- Districts- city, lumber + fishing + farming + mining.

Facts- Hidden research facility overrun. Population of 49,000 w/ 296 trainers, 1 S rank trainer.. Connects with

Canalave City (Now **Canalave Port** ) where much of the fishing and boat travel is donel. Residency banned in Canalave Port (trainers exempt) only available from Dawn-Dusk.

 **Snowpoint City** \- Lumber, greenhouses, research, trainer centre. Accessible only by boat. Population-172, trainer population- 20. Governed by 3 A rank trainers.

 **Sunnyshore City** \- Fishing and international centre (for communications, trade and travel). Accessible by boat only. Population of 6,500, 39 trainers w/ 1 S rank trainer.

 **Celestic town** \- Mining, historical research centre population of 5,000 w/ 38.

 **Eterna City** \- Mining, greenhouses, aquaponic system for town. Population 16,000, trainer pop of 193. (Where this story currently takes place)

*Region's population approx- 128k, Trainer population of 972: 4 S rank, 26 A rank, 86 B rank, 106 C rank, 191 D rank, 500 E rank, 101 F rank

No longer officially inhabited:

Twinleaf town, Sandgem town (Gray's home was here), Floarama town (Ana's home was here), Solaceon City, Pastoria City, Pokemon League, Fight area, Resort area, Survival area.

Ranking Team Slots: *Trainers can only go on missions their own rank or below unless given permission through accompanied higher ranks.

S (league level)-12 in a team, Unlimited in PC (storage aka stasis)

A (gym level)- 12 on a team, 12 in PC

B (mission leader)- 8 on a team, 6 in stasis.

C (mission leader)- 6 in team, 4 in PC

D (mission ready)- 4 on a team, 2 in PC

E (mission ready)- 2 on a team, 2 in PC

F (D rank missions and below with mentor)- 1 in your team and 2 in PC

Danger levels:

 **Green** (Little to no danger)- Jubilife/Oreburgh (passageway is yellow), Veilstone, Eterna, Celestic.

 **Yellow** (Risk of danger)- Route 218, Sunnyshore City,

 **Orange** (Restricted access)- Canalave port, Snowpoint City

 **Red** (No pedestrian access. Only rainers rank C and above)- All other land routes.

 **Black** (Trainers A rank or above)- Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Lake Valour,

Pokemon Teams (to date):

Gray: Gardevoir (Cassia), Torterra (Tripe), Monferno (Champ), Honedge, Lucario (Lucian), Darkrai (Rai) {unofficial}

Anaroque: Murkrow, Piplup (Prince), Joltik (status tba)

Brinthon: Turtwig (Trea), Budew

Cameron: Chimchar (Champ/Chimchampion), Joltik

Device designs:

Poketch/Dex/gear/nav/(illegal rotom dex):

Possible functions- watch/alarm/timer, calendar, pedometer, calculator, daycare check, coin toss, radio, map, sketch/notepad, BuzzNav (swarm danger notifications), X-transceiver text and call saved contacts, MoveCheck (test official moves and know typings, record movepools, damage and whether or not it is SpAtk or Atk), TeamCheck (pokemon in team, status, HP, PP, personality, links to personal MoveCheck) DexNav (locate pokemon nearby and update on spotted pokemon), PlayNav (pokemon ami/dreamstate interaction, feeling check/friendship checker), Dex (view PC/PC trades/register pokeballs) ,

*Dexes may be used as trainer ID.

To see the dex styles:

wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex


End file.
